


Super-Frustration

by Cybercitizen



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Love, Masturbation, Moaning, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 00:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: After Kara doesn't pick up her phone, Lena worries something has happened to her. When she gets home, however, she finds she had nothing to worry about after all... but there is still something she needs to take care of. (Supercorp, Canon, Smut)





	Super-Frustration

Lena Luthor waited as the phone rang again...and again. It went to voicemail for what felt like the thousandth and she groaned, hanging up her cell. Kara always picked up the phone as Lena went home from work.

Even when she was Supergirl she would have called (thanks to using her Justice League communicator). Lena felt worried. Something must have happened to Kara and a gut feeling of Lena's was telling her that it wasn't good.

Getting out of her car as she reached her apartment building, Lena was soon in the elevator. If Kara had been captured by a supervillian, she had that power armour in her workshop at L-Corp she could use to save her. If Kara was still at Catco, working on a story, she'd go there herself and rescue her. She did own the place now after all.

However, Lena calmed herself down. She was worrying over nothing. Whatever had happened to Kara, she'd know about it eventually. Her girlfriend wasn't a little kid. She could handle herself, even if she was a bit of a big clueless dork a lot of the time.

Eventually, Lena walked through the front door of hers and Kara's penthouse. Hanging up her jacket, Lena let herself relax in the comfort of her home. The place was big and expansive, the perfect love nest for a CEO and her superhero girlfriend.

Lena was about to head into the kitchen to make herself some coffee, when she heard a soft moaning sound from upstairs. Her mouth curled into a smirk. So... that's why she didn't call, Lena thought to herself. Now she was delighted.

As she made her way upstairs, she snuck into one of the guest bedrooms. The moans were louder, coming from hers and Kara's room. She didn't need superhearing to know her girlfriend was masturbating and from the sounds of it... she was very much enjoying herself.

Kara's fingers were so powerful considering her alien strength. Lena had felt them firsthand many times. She envied Kara for being able to pleasure so good.

The brunette disrobed, getting completely in the nude. She smirked, knowing that Kara would enjoy this little surprise. She tossed her clothes to one side and walked to the door in a rather seductive manner, her hips wiggling with every movement.

Creeping to the bedroom, Lena listened to the door, hearing Kara moan her name again. She was just glad Kara wasn't Black Canary. If she had a superhuman scream, her moaning would shatter everything glass in the entire building.

With a grin, she pushed the door open, grinning at Kara. She was on the bed, the covers completely off and her gorgeous figure on display. Every curve, every slight contour of muscle was everything Lena could ever want in a woman.

The blonde gasped, covering her naked body with the duvet. "Lena!" She hadn't expected her girlfriend to just burst in on her like this.

"Hey babe," Lena cooed, sitting beside her on the bed and stroking a lock of her soft blonde hair. "You didn't call... I got a bit worried."

Kara blushed. "I-I'm sorry, Lena. I got a little... distracted."

"I can see," Lena remarked, taking her girlfriend's hand and letting Kara stare at her breasts and rump a little. If Kara wanted something to motivate her, her gorgeous body would do just the trick. She grinned, knowing how turned on she was.

Covering her face a little with a nearby pillow, Kara was turning redder than a tomato. "You're not upset?"

"I'm delighted actually," Lena insisted, grinning. "You were in here... touching yourself to the thought of me."

Kara blushed more, although this wasn't from arousal. It was embarrassment. "It wasn't you... actually..." She felt ashamed.

Her lover raised an eyebrow, very curious as to who had been satisfying her lover's sexual appetite. "Who was it then?"

"Well... I was out doing my hero stuff when I teamed up with Barbara again," Kara explained. "She needed a hand with Poison Ivy and..."

That told Lena all she needed to know. She rolled her eyes in amusement. "She's got green skin and naked save for the plants covering her body," Lena said, giggling. "Oh... that's very interesting. Did you kick her butt or ask her out?"

"Of course I kicked her butt, she breaking into a lab!" Kara insisted, really not wanting Lena to be jealous. "But... I couldn't deny I kinda wanted her to wrap those vines around me... fuck, now I know how Harley Quinn feels... she's a lucky girl..."

"So... you rushed back her at super-speed, got into bed and masturbated your frustration away?"

The blonde nodded, confirming Lena's assumptions. She was still heavily embarrassed by it all, but she couldn't help herself. Ivy just had that way with women... and it wasn't because of the pheromones she excreted constantly... okay maybe it was a little bit.

"Well baby," Lena insisted, pushing herself onto the bed and lying next to Kara. She stroked her breasts and cheek, smiling lovingly. "I can help you. You save me all the time... time for me to return the favour."

Kara watched as Lena spread her legs, smirking as she stared up at her. She didn't have a moment to react until Lena kissed her passionately. She shut her eyes, sighing in content. The kiss was something she'd been desiring for so long now.

Kissing her deeply, Lena made out with Kara, stroking her hair softly. She felt Kara's arms wrap around her, those powerful arms that were so gentle and caring with her. They kissed, Lena feeling Kara's hot breath against her face as their tongues met in the open air.

"Mmmmm..." Kara started reaching down to touch herself again, only for Lena to stop her. The brunette shook her head. Kara was needy. She wanted to touch herself, to finish herself off, but it was clear that Lena had other plans in mind for her folds.

"Ah, ah, ah," Lena cooed. "I'll take care of that."

She crawled forward, gently pinning Kara down and pulling the duvet over them. She grinned and kissed her neck softly. Kara whimpered, and Lena left a bite on those big thighs. The mark was visible, telling all who looked at it who Kara belonged to, forever and ever.

"Ah!" Kara gasped. "Lena... you're so strong too..." Was Lena from Krypton too?

"And you're gorgeous, Supergirl," Lena whispered, kissing Kara's body more. With every kiss, she conveyed how much she adored Kara, worshipped her, loved her with every fibre of her being. The skin was so soft and gentle to the touch, making Lena want to kiss Kara even more.

Kara felt like putty in Lena's hands as the brunette kissed down her body. She soon found her extremely moistened folds and began to eat her out deeply. The tongue spread those lips wide and dipped inside, the fingers gently rubbing Kara's nub.

The Kryptonian shivered, almost letting loose an icy breath as she was turned on watching Lena licking her folds and clit. Rao, she'd been so frustrated, but now she was relieved that Lena was caring for her. This was her reward, for being a good protector of the city... and of her beautiful girlfriend.

Lena's tongue dipped into Kara, making the blonde moan louder. Her whole body turned red as she panted. God, she felt so wet and good inside. Kara's taste was so addictive. She continued eating, tasting every inch of Kara's beautiful pussy.

Threading her fingers through Lena's hair, Kara gasped and moaned loudly, wanting more of Lena's amazing tongue inside of her. Shivers were sent down every inch of her spine and the tips of her fingers and toes tingled with anticipation.

Grinning, Lena kept eating, her tongue sending waves of euphoria through Kara's body. The taste was heavenly to her. She reached down, starting to rub and finger her own folds. She had gotten quite wet herself.

But Kara wanted more. Her fingers grabbed the sides of Lena's head as she was desperate for more, desperate for Lena to make her climax as last. The suspense was killing her. "Oh god... I wanna come so badly!"

Lena knew that as well. Spurred on by the pleasure she was giving herself, the brunette kept eating her lover out, the tongue dipping so deeply into her. The walls were so wet, tightening a little around her tongue. Kara was almost ready to climax.

Her eyes watering, Kara could feel how close she was. She was going to finish any second and Lena was going to get it first hand. She watched as Lena clamped her lips around her folds, the tongue deep as it could go inside of her.

"Lena... LENAAAA!"

Screaming loudly, Kara came hard, almost shaking the bed to pieces with her immense strength. The orgasm surged over her like a great wave, making Kara pant heavily. Lena joined her a few moments later, as her wet folds released their nectar as well.

Pulling away and kissing Kara with fluid-stained lips, Lena grinned. "Oh, I love you, Kara Danvers."

Panting, Kara snuggled Lena tightly under the covers. The warmth and the tenderness of the embrace was the perfect thing to come down to. "Thanks, babe... god, I needed that." She kissed her forehead softly, which made Lena purr.

"You're welcome," Lena said with a grin. "Wanna nap before we go get dinner?"

"Mmmm," Kara said sleepily, cuddling her darling girlfriend as they rested together.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And now... they fucked :P


End file.
